Trust
by MiniSoulReaper
Summary: Summary inside. This is my first fanfic so please no flames. Danny/Maddie bonding while in the ghost zone. Rating T just to be safe. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****Maddie is walking through the park with an upgraded Fenton bazooka that disables ghost powers for 24 hours.**** When she finds Phantom and Skulker battling each other. Maddie figures it's the perfect opportunity to test out the new Fenton bazooka and trying to sneak up on them, when Skulker shot a dozen rockets straight at her. **

_A/N: My first fanfic ever so please no flames..._

_I hope it isn't too bad_

_So please enjoy "Trust"(for lack of better name) ._

It was early Saturday morning and Maddie Fenton was out patrolling the park for any ghost activity, she was itching to test out the new and improved Fenton bazooka.

The upgraded bazooka will now disable the powers of any ghost it hits _(__a/n: Danny doesn't revert back to human if... I mean when he gets shot_) for 24 hours.

"_This was a waste of time three hours of patrolling the town and I still haven't seen a single ghost._" Maddie said, starting to walk out of the park and back to Fenton works.

"_Maybe I'll get home before jack wakes up and get a chance to clean the lab..__" _ Maddie's thoughts were cut short as she heard people screaming, she started running towards the disturbance with Fenton bazooka in hand. Whenever she heard people scream like that it meant only one thing...

"_Ghosts_"...

Finding the source of the commotion wasn't all that difficult; just follow the sound of explosions. Maddie soon caught sight of the battling ghosts, "This is perfect , I'll just wait for one to get beaten and then use the Fenton bazooka on the second." She thought as she observed the battle taking place infront of her.

In the middle of the park, two ghosts were busy fighting, the first wore a black and white hazmat suit and on his chest he had the famous DP symbol, he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. It's none other than the ghost boy, hero of Amity Park, _Danny Phantom_.

Danny was busy battling had a metallic ghost with a flaming Mohawk.

"Give up whelp, I'm the ghost zone's greatest hunter and I will have your pelt at the foot of my bed_."_Skulker yelled, while firing a new set of rockets at the ghost boy, who nimbly side stepped the rockets.

"And I was hoping to sleep in late, looks like neither of us is getting what they want, Tin can_." _Danny said, while charging his hands with ecto-blasts and firing them at Skulker who was caught by surprise but managed to dodge the first shot but was hit by the second, destroying his left arm.

The only thing you could say about Skulker is that

HE...

WAS...

PISSED...

"_I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS WHELP, I JUST POLISHED THIS SUIT!_" Skulker bellowed.

Skulker started flying towards Danny at full speed but stopped in mid air as he noticed Maddie who was aiming an ecto weapon at them waiting for a clear shot, while watching the fight. This gave Skulker an idea.

"_Isn't that the whelp's mother? Well let's see if he can save her."_Skulker turned his head towards Danny with a smirk on his face.

Danny seeing the smile frowned._ "_What are you smiling about_." _Danny asked and started charging his hands with ectoplasm ready to attack again, he watched as Skulker fired more rockets except they weren't aimed at him but at...

"_MOM" _

Danny flew as fast as he could towards his mother, landing in front of her; he barely had enough time to put an ecto shield around himself and Maddie.

When the rockets reached them , his shield was strong enought but he was still thrown backwards into Maddie, as Danny connected with Maddie she accidentally pulled the trigger and shooting Danny in the back.

Danny was doubled over in pain from the shot, but Danny looked up just in time to see Skulker push a button on his remaining arm, as soon as he had pushed the button a portal to the Ghost zone opened up right behind him and Maddie.

Skulker shot one last shot out of an ecto weapon on his shoulder, the blast exploded at Danny's feet, the blast was strong enough to knock Danny and Maddie straight into the waiting portal.

_A/N: So what do you think?_

_Did you hate it? love it? Please let me know what you think and share your ideas._

_Bye for now_

_MiniSoulReaper._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **And here it is the second chapter for Trust (if you can think of a better name let me know)

**Trust**

**Chapter2**

Maddie Fenton found herself laying on her back on a small floating island, and as she opened her eyes she saw that she was looking up at a swirling green abyss with floating purple doors, some of which were personalized with scratches or markings.

"Wh-where am I?" The memories of what had happened flooded back to her; Phantom, Skulker, Phantom protecting her from being killed, shooting Phantom in the back and finally the portal.

At the thought of Phantom she quickly looked around and found him lying face first on the cold, hard ground. Maddie stood up and slowly walked over to his side, cautiously nudging him with her boot just in case it was a trap of some sort.

As soon as Danny felt the boot in his ribs he quickly jumped up into a defensive stance. Once he saw it was only his mom he relaxed slightly and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. And found he had the MOTHER of all headaches.

"Where the hell are we spook?" Maddie asked, looking rather angry.

Danny frowned and looked down, seeing he was still in Phantom mode. He turned his gaze back to Maddie.

"Ghost Zone," was all Danny said to her. He turned away from Maddie and started to pace without giving her a second thought. "Since when could Skulker open portals to the ghost zone?" Danny said more to himself then Maddie.

"Phantom you better get me out of here NOW or I _will_fry your ectoplasmic butt, you hear me?" As Maddie was saying this, she pulled out an ecto pistol that she kept in her suit and aimed it at Danny's head. In truth Maddie was scared out of her mind that she was in the Ghost Zone

Danny stopped pacing to look at her, "If you do that then you'll be stuck here with thousands of evil ghosts, who won't give it a second thought to kill you. And that pistol won't be of much use here."

"Oh and why would that be, Phantom? I've used this pistol a fair few times in the real world and worked just fine!" Maddie snapped at Danny, who was starting to piss her off more than usual.

"It won't be as effective here as in the real world because ghosts are stronger and more durable in the GZ because of all the ectoplasm in the air." Danny said, exasperated.

It should be common knowledge that ghosts are stronger in the GZ than anywhere else, because here there is more ectoplasm for them to absorb.

**Line break **

Back at Fenton works, Jack Fenton was sitting at the kitchen table working on a new invention.

He had to eat fudge for breakfast (not that he was complaining) because Maddie still wasn't back from her morning patrol to make him breakfast.

Jack stopped fiddling with the invention when he heard Jazz coming down the stairs.

"Jazzypants!" Jack boomed with a boyish smile on his face.

Jack didn't mean to pick one of his children over the other, but Jazz was his little princess just like Maddie was a bit more protective over Danny than Jazz.

"Morning dad, what's for breakfast?" Jazz asked as she walked over to the fridge for orange juice.

"Your mother isn't back from her morning patrol yet so nothing yet. But don't worry we have _fudge, lots and lots of fudge_."

Jazz just rolled her eyes at the part about the fudge, but it was nearly 11:30 and her mom would usually be back by now.

She wasn't worried, but it did bother her a bit.

"Jazzypants, would you please go wake Danny-boy up? I want to show him my new invention the... um… well it doesn't have a name yet but it will have the word FENTON on it" Jack said, while waving the device above his head.

Jazz, who had already checked in Danny's room before she came down stairs, knew he wasn't at home. She assumed it had something to do with a ghost so she just lied and said "Oh, um dad, Danny already left to hang out with Sam and Tucker."

"Awww but I wanted to blather on about ghosts to him, but that doesn't matter now I can blather on about ghosts to you till your mother comes home." Jack said excitedly as he grabed Jazz's wrist and pulled her towards the stairs that lead down to the lab.

**Line break **

Back in the Ghost Zone:

Maddie was sitting on a large rock with her hands in her hair, because Phantom had told her to stay there while he went looking for a familiar land mark to get his bearings straight.

Maddie looked up when she heard Phantom returning, "You done yet, spook? I would like to get back home. Like it wasn't bad enough being stranded in the GZ, but I'm stuck here with YOU." Maddie said. She tried to keep her temper in check, because it wouldn't help her in any way to piss off her only way out of this messed up place.

"That's Phantom, Danny Phantom, not ghost boy, Spook or Inviso-bill." Danny's eye twitched as he said the last name. He really did not like being called Inviso-bill.

"Whatever, Phantom, let's just get moving" Maddie said irritated.

Danny just rolled his eyes at her and said "Fine, put your arm around my waist and hold on tight so i can fly us outta here." Danny then placed his arm around her waist.

Maddie reluctantly placed her arm around his waist, not wanting to be this close to ghost, a particularly powerful ghost. Phantom was a mystery to Maddie, he seemed so..._human_.

Danny bent his knees ready for take-off as he jumped and...nothing.

"Slow down- you're going too fast." Maddie said sarcastically.

Danny ignored her comment and looked down at his body in confusion.

"Why can't I fly?" Danny asked more to himself than Maddie. Danny then closed his eyes and concentrated trying to go intangible and invisible

and still nothing.

"What the hell is going on? None of my powers are working!" Danny said, starting to panic. He aimed his hand towards a rather large boulder and tried to shoot an ecto-beam at it... nothing happened.

"Um…do you remember when I shot you in the back?" Maddie asked, not looking Phantom in the eye.

"Oh so that's why my back is killing me." Danny said with obvious sarcasm.

"Well I kind of upgraded the Fenton ecto Bazooka so that it will disable any ghost's powers for 24 hours. But Jack didn't calibrate it correctly and it had a lot more power than it was supposed to- so I don't know what the effects will be, before I can recheck the calibrations," Maddie said, deep in thought.

Danny face palmed hearing this. "YES _of course let dad calibrate the highly dangerous weapon of destruction,_" Danny thought.

Danny figured that the Fenton portal was at least a five day long trip when on foot and an hour if flying.

"Well then we better start walking, we have a long journey ahead of us, "Danny said and started walking in the direction of the Fenton portal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it chapter 2 is finally done. I woun't be posting the next chapter for quite a while, with school, friends, online gaming and afternoon power naps your day gets pretty hectic (^_^)**

**Ah and thanks for the reviews I appreciate them!**

**I also just want to thank MiniHayden for being an awesome beta reader.**

**MiniSoulReaper has left the room.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does._**

**A/N: Awe ma se kinders! **

**Yes! I MiniSoulReaper am back from the dead! Mwahahaha!**

**(*Cough*) Okay I'm better now so read just read the story.**

**Trust**

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

><p>"Phantom, get up."<p>

"Five more minutes mom..." Danny muttered as he rolled over to his side.

_Did he just call me Mom? Is it possible that he still remembers his mom from when he was alive?_Maddie thought as she watched the sleeping form of Danny Phantom.

"Phantom, I swear if you don't get up now I will rip you apart molecule by molecule," Maddie said, beginning to get really annoyed with him.

It took Danny a moment before he remembered where he was and with whom. He slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stifling a yawn. He then slowly got to his feet and stretched in ways that it would make your back hurt just from watching.

"I'm up, I'm up," he said sleepily, "We should look for some food before we get going."

"There is some kind of fruit tree over there - but I don't know if it is edible," Maddie said as she pointed in the direction of the fruit tree.

"Yeah it's edible," was all Danny said as he went straight to the tree and picked some of the fruit that looked like a cross between a mango and a pear.

As he took a bite Maddie just stared at him.

"What?" he asked her, with a mouth full of the 'mangopear'.

"But ghosts don't have a stomach so they can't digest food! How is it that you're eating that fruit?" Maddie asked him as she moved towards the tree to inspect the fruit.

"Uh…um..." Danny stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously._I've got to be careful what I say - I don't really want to go around shouting it to the ghost hunter that I'm half human…_ "I'm... I'm kind of a rare ghost" Danny said, avoiding his Mom's gaze and stuffing another fruit into his mouth.

"What do you mean you're a rare kind of ghost?" Maddie asked. He had just piqued her interest. _If he is a new kind of ghost we haven't heard of yet just think of everything we could learn, _Maddie thought to herself.

"There are only three of us in existence," he explained cautiously, "as far as we know there might be more but I have never seen or heard of any others like us." _Besides me, Vlad and Dani I never really thought of the possibility that there could be other halfas out there. It would be nice to be able to talk to another halfa that isn't a crazed up fruit loop or my clone,_Danny was lost in thought.

"Who are the other two you mentioned, and just what makes you special?" Maddie asked, bringing Danny out of his train of thought.

"My little sister, Danielle or 'Dani with an "I"', Phantom and I'm not going to name the last one." Sure he and Dani said they were 'cousins', but he always thought of her as his lovable little sister. There was no way is he going to name Plasmius to his mom - Vlad would kill him if he did.

"As to how we are different from other ghosts, we have to eat and sleep to stay 'alive'" Danny finished, putting air quotes on the last word. It wasn't a complete lie - he just didn't see the point in telling her that they were half human.

"Okay... That will do - for now, but we are not done discussing this Let's start moving." Maddie said, as ate the last of her 'mangopear'.

"Didn't you say that my powers would only be disabled for 24 hours?"

Maddie raised an eyebrow and said, "Well... Yes they should be back by now. Why?"

"Because one, I have an ice core which gives me my ice abilities and if I don't release the build-up of pressure, at some point I will start to freeze over. And two, If I had my powers back I could have just flown us to Frostbite's realm and we would have been home by now," Danny snapped. He really didn't like not having his powers, it made him feel weak and vulnerable. It was like part of him was sealed away.

Maddie was taken aback by his outburst, but quickly shook it off and asked, "Who is this Frostbite? Why are we going to him instead of the portal?"

Danny sighed. Not having his powers were really starting to get to him and they hadn't even been attacked yet. "In order, Frostbite is a friend of mine; he is the ruler of the realm of the far frozen. His realm is closer than the portal and he has a way for as to travel to the portal in under half a minute. Any more questions?" he asked.

She just shook her head in response.

"Then we better start going - we still have a few days of walking, and we are going to be making a quick stop at a friend of mine tomorrow to see if she can organize a ride for us," Danny said over his shoulder as he began to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it - Chapter 3.**

**I know it was short but I don't really know what to do with the story.**

**Secondly, I am going to put up a Poll on who they should run into first. I would also like to thank MiniHayden for beta reading for me.**

**Now my press that little button that says review and LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**-MiniSoulReaper**


End file.
